


Intertwining Tales

by xXWindegoXx



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXWindegoXx/pseuds/xXWindegoXx
Summary: What happens when you take villans kids from one universe, and force them to meet their parents from other universe? Chaos.





	1. The Unexpected Meeting

Auradon

Mal sat at her seat next to Ben at the press conference bored out of her mind. Never in her life did she think that the topic of bringing more kids from the Isle of the Lost to Auradon would make her fall asleep. What didn’t help was that the conference had just started, and it was to last for another hour.

“.... Now that we have finished discussing the rules of the program, let’s start with the lucky four kids that will come to Auradon next,” Ben said. Mal perked up at the mention of choosing the topic at hand, this conference is now getting more interesting. “My lady Mal and her friends have chosen the kids whom they think need the most help,” Ben waved in Mal’s direction as he sat down, Mal stood up with the list in her hands.

“My friends and I know what happens on the Isle, and we know who gets it worse than any of us, we know that these three get it the worst,” Mal said “ So the four of us agreed that the next children from the Isle to come will be Uma daughter of Ursula, Harry son of Captain Hook, and Gil son of Gaston,” once finished Mal sat down. Ben and his parents knew about the decision to bring the son of their enemy over, Belle and Beast were hesitant at first but they came around soon enough. 

The press conference ended soon after that, after everyone talked about how the children will know and where they would be coming. Mal only payed attention for another minute before spacing out until it ended. 

Mal was the first one out the door, Ben walking closely next to her. 

Evie was outside the doors to the conference hall, waiting for Mal and Ben to be finished with their meeting. Right before they opened the door a bright light flash in front of Evie, it disappeared just as fast as when it appeared. She looked all over to see where the light could have come from but it was nowhere to be seen. 

“That was the longest meeting in my entire life!” Mal said as she opened the door “Warn me next time will you?!” she said to Ben. Ben smiled at her and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. They turned towards Evie and saw how shaken up she looked, Mal dropped her hands and turned her full attention to Evie. “What’s wrong?” Mal asked her, Evie looked at Mal and shook her head.

“Nothing, or at least I think it was,” Evie said, Mal gave her a concerned look.

“Are you sure?” Mal said, Evie nodded her head.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Evie said, brushing her hair out of her face.

{Linebreak}

Storybrooke

Regina never wanted to drink the potion that made her infertal, she just wanted to threaten her mother but never drink the potion. When she had cast the dark curse she had already given up on the idea of having any children of her own. When Regina adopted Henry, that was when she knew that there was still hope for her.

The woman who gave Henry up came back and decided she wanted to be in his life. Regina tried everything in her power to try and get rid of her, Emma Swan, and take her out of Henry’s life forever. But things never go as planned, in an attempt to poison her with an apple, her beloved son ended up eating the pie and fell into the sleeping curse. The steps taken to wake Henry ended with the curse being broken and everyone remembering who they once were.

Now in the present, everyone had learned to forgive Regina. And Zelena, Regina’s sister, had just killed Hades and currently the two of them were in a tight embrace. 

Regina held on to her sister with tears running down her face, seeing Robin take the blast of the bolt shattered Regina’s heart. Zelena had to do the same to Hades, her true love, willingly and that broke Zelena’s heart as well. So they came together as broken hearts, sister to sister, mourning the deaths of their one true loves. 

“Zelena,” Regina said, “We have to tell the others,” Zelena nodded her head, there was no reason for her to refuse anymore. Zelena went to the baby and picked her up, making sure she was ok before following Regina outside. 

By the time the two sisters came outside, the whole town seemed to be at the front steps of the town hall. Mary Margret and David were with Emma making sure she was ok, as well as the pirate. Regina went towards them while Zelena stayed behind and only payed attention to her daughter. 

As she was walking to the Charming Clan, Regina saw a flash of light for a split second. It left as soon as it appeared, leaving Regina wondering what exactly the light was.

“Hey you ok?” Emma asked behind her, Regina only shook her head, believing it was nothing.

“Yes, I’m fine Swan,” Regina said.

{Linebreak}

Unknown Residence

A shadowed figure was walking on the path towards Auradon High, making no noise, on a mission to give certain students the happily ever after they always wanted. The day before four new arrivals came to Auradon, the figure wanted all eight of the villain kids to be happy and never feel fear again. 

Stopping at the fountain in the center of the courtyard, they pulled out a vial filled with red a substance. They poured every last drop in the water, creating a portal only those with blood of villains and a few others can access. 

As soon as they came the shadowy figure left, running to the same place they entered. It wasn’t until morning when the portal was noticed, Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, Uma, Harry, and Gil were the first ones there. Curious, Gil reached out to touch and feel some of the water, the red water then grabbed him and started to pull Gil in. The others tried to save him but ended up falling and landing into the water.

The seven of them, falling through the portal, called out for help but no one was around to see them. And it wasn’t until the afternoon, when the people of Auradon finally knew where they were.

Something opened inside the portal, one-by-one they were pulled through these holes and separated from each other. Unknown to them, they weren’t going to their pending doom, they were heading towards their happily ever afters


	2. Not Who You Claim To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend Gaston came back from the dead.
> 
> Did not think it would take this long, sorry.

Mal’s POV  
Mal laid where she landed completely drained out of energy to care where she was. Her body felt like it was falling apart and it didn’t feel like a thousand year nap was going to help her. That was until she heard footsteps coming her direction. Mal pulled herself up, slowly as her leg was killing her, and hid behind something made out of stone.  
The footsteps stopped right in front of where she was hiding, Mal thought the person was going to look behind the stone thing but the person only walked away. Mal let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, but her heart stopped when she felt the stone thing leave behind her.  
“Now that I have found you,” said a woman's voice, Mal looked up and saw that the woman had blonde hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a black pants suit. “May you tell me who you are,” her gaze stern and seemed to be stealing Mal’s soul each second that passed.  
“Umm... “ Was Mal’s answer, the woman rolled her eyes unimpressed with the strange child that appeared in her garden.  
“Come on,” The woman snapped, “I don’t have all day,” Mal looked at her and thought there was no point in lying.  
“I’m Mal,” she whispered, “future queen of Auradon,” the woman’s eyes looked at her in shock. Mal watched the woman as took small steps away from her, slowly Mal got to her feet and backed herself into the wall. The woman looked at her and lowered her expression to one of pity.  
“I’m sorry,” she said, holding out her hand for Mal to take. Mal took it and they both shared an awkward moment of silence. “I’m Maleficent,” the woman said. Mal’s posture went rigid, her eyes went wide, the name and memories came back after all the times she had tried to push them away. “Mal?” the woman, Maleficent, said. Mal only shook her head, not believing what was in front of her.  
“No,” Mal said, going against the wall again, “You’re not her, you can’t be her,” Mal was hyperventilating now, the world did not exist anymore. Maleficent only looked at her in confusion.  
“What do you mean,” Maleficent said, standing straighter than she was before, “I know I’m Maleficent, what does that matter to you.” Mal only shook her head again.  
“You can’t be her!” Mal screamed, then she looked into Maleficent’s eyes, her own now a vibrant green. And she said four little words that sent Maleficent's blood run cold, “Maleficent is my mother,”  
The woman claiming to be her mother froze, Mal took this as an opening and, ignoring the pain in her legs, ran.

Jay’s POV  
Jay woke up with the most killer headache he has ever had, it was like after his father, Jafar, yelled at him for hours upon hours for not getting enough things to stock the store, but worse. Jay moved his hand towards his head, when he did blinding pain shot through his head, like someone had hit him hard with a tourney bat. When he looked to see at his hand he found that they were covered in blood.  
Jay groaned, trying to get up slowly and as painless as he possibly could. But it seemed that every movement that he took resulted in endless pain. He didn’t stop until he was on his feet, then the world started spinning. He would have fallen on the ground again if someone hadn't caught him.  
“Are you ok?” a man's voice said above him, Jay looked up at him and through his blurry sight saw shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes wearing an orange jacket. Black spots started clouding his vision, but Jay ignored them and tried to focus on the man.  
“Yeah I’m fine,” he slurred, in a second Jay fell forward into the man and promptly passed out.

<. When he came too, Jay found that his head didn’t hurt as much as it did anymore. Jay slowly sat up and looked around at his surroundings, he was in a small room with a dresser and a door, on a very comfortable bed. Carefully he got out from under the covers, seeing no windows anywhere Jay tried opening the door but it was locked.  
Now freaking out a little, Jay considered using some of his magic but thought against it. He hasn't used it since the time Carlos was injured so bad, he would have died if Jay had just stood there and did nothing. After that day, he didn’t want to ever use magic again for two reasons, the first reason he enjoyed using magic and the second he didn’t want to end up like his father. Obsessed with magic to the point of not being able to live without it, until Jafar was forced to give it up when he was sent to The Isle of the Lost.  
“Good to see you awake,” said a man's voice behind him, Jay snapped his head towards the voice. “I was getting worried,” said the man, the same one that found Jay and helped him with his head.  
“Uh,” Jay smartly said “I was fine,” the man only rolled his eyes.  
“If you think bleeding out from your head fine,” the man said, “then you and I need a chat about injuries and what's okay and what's not,” Jay shook his head.  
“I can look out for myself,” Jay said, but the headache came back and he just had to sit down, more like lay down. “But thank you,” Jay said, the man nodded “My name is Jay,” the man smiled at him.  
“It’s nice to meet you Jay,” the man said, “my name is Jafar,” Jay froze. He turned his head to ‘Jafar’ he shook his head, this man is not who he says he is.  
“No, you’re not Jafar,” Jay said, his voice shaking as if there was an earthquake in the room. Jafar looked at the child in confusion.  
“I’m pretty sure I know who I am,” he said, Jay only shook his head, he looked over at the door and ran at it trying to open it. It worked but Jafar caught him by the arm, forcing him to stop running. Flashes of memories where Jay wasn’t good enough for anything, and had to suffer the consequences went through his eyes. “Jay, what’s the matter?” Jafar asked him, Jay looked into eyes and said a sentence he never thought he would ever hear.  
“You can’t be Jafar,” Jay said “Jafar is my father,” he froze, Jay took it as a chance and ripped his arm from Jafar’s hold and ran down the hallway.

Evie’s POV  
Evie never knew what to expect when she opened her eyes and found herself next to an apple tree inside a garden. What she did know was that her arm was killing her.  
Evie opened her eyes, and then immediately closed them, the sun was blinding and now her eyes felt as if they were on fire. She tried to open them again but the sun was still in her way, but she kept them open because there was someone coming towards her. Evie sat up, keeping her eyes on the woman coming towards her, she had short black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a blue skirt with a white top. Next to the woman was a boy around thirteen years old, he had brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a large black jacket.  
“Henry, stay here,” the woman said to the boy a few feet away from Evie. The woman carefully walked over to where Evie was and kneeled down to her level. “Hey,” the woman said “Are you ok?” Evie looked at her and nodded her head, she used the tree behind her as leverage to stand up, the woman following her every move.  
“I’m fine,” Evie breathed out, in reality her arm felt like it was being sliced open. The boy that the woman told to stay back was right in front of her in the second.  
“Hey!” he said “Your arms bleeding,” Evie looked at her arm and saw that it was indeed bleeding. The woman pushed the boy back a little, in order to get through to her. Evie tried to hide her arm, but the woman had a firm grip on it and wouldn’t budge.  
“I’m fine, really,” Evie tried telling her, but the woman only scoffed.  
“You are anything but fine dear,” the woman said “I’m not letting you bleed out,” Evie looked at her in confusion. No one had ever tried helping her clean up wounds except for Mal, Jay, and Carlos.  
“Thank you,” Evie said, “I’m Evie, short for Evelyn,” the woman nodded, the boy on the other hand brightened up.  
“I’m Henry, it’s nice to meet you,” Evie flashed him a smile.  
“It’s nice to meet you too, Henry,” the woman waved her hand over Evie’s arm, and in an instant the pain was gone, her arm was healed. Evie looked at her arm in astonishment “You have magic!” she said “that’s amazing!” The woman looked at Evie in surprise.  
“You don’t have magic were you come from?” the woman asked, Evie giggled a little.  
“There is magic, it’s just it’s not that used anymore,” Evie said “the ones who use magic are the villains like Jafar and the Evil Queen,” the woman looked up at Evie in shock.  
“The Evil Queen…?” Evie nodded “that can’t be,” the woman said, Evie looked at her in confusion.  
“Why not?” Evie asked her, Henry was behind the woman staring at Evie in shock.  
“My name is Regina,” the woman said, “I’m the Evil Queen,” Evie stared at Regina in shock, she shook her head not believing her at all.  
“No you’re not,” Evie said, Regina was about to say it was true, until she heard a little sentence she never thought she would hear, from someone she just met. “The Evil Queen is my mother,” both Regina and Henry froze, Evie took that as her chance, stood quickly from where she was, and ran.

Carlos POV  
Carlos didn’t know what to think when the smell of gasoline and expensive perfume wafted into his nose. What he did think instead was that his back was hurting really bad, and there was a silver glow of a car wheel right in front of him.  
Pushing himself up, or trying to his back was still killing him. Carlos looked around the room he was in and concluded that he was in some sort of garage, which was weird. A sharp sting reminded Carlos that his back was messed up, and he needed someone to look at it.  
That was the moment someone opened the door to the garage, and heels started walking over to where Carlos was.  
“So you’re the intruder,” said a woman’s voice behind him, Carlos turned his head and what he saw made his heart stop. The same coat, the same hair, she even had a similar voice to her, how he didn’t realise it was beyond him. “Now you are going to tell me who you are exactly, before something bad happens,” Cruella DeVil said. Carlos moved his mouth but no words came out, it’s as if she had taken his voice.  
“I’m-I’m-I’m…” Carlos said, but Cruella was already tired of him. She pressed a button on a remote control she had, the garage door then opened all the way revealing the green of the yard.  
“Now leave, but your name, I want it,” Cruella said, Carlos got up from the ground with a bit of difficulty, his back was still not in good condition.  
“I’m…. Carlos, Carlos DeVil,” ha managed to whisper between his lips. Cruella stopped when she heard his name, her eyes softened and watered and her lips started to tremble.  
She shook her head, no it couldn’t be him. Cruella looked over to where Carlos was but froze when she saw that he was gone. Gone as if he had just vanished into thin air.  
Meanwhile, Carlos was running into a forest right across from where his mother’s house was. He didn’t stop running for anything, not even when his back was begging for a break, only when Carlos was deep into the woods that he stopped, he fell, and closed his eyes.

When he woke, it was to someone poking him on his arm, he opened his eyes and saw Mal there, with tears streaming down her face. Carlos sat up with Mal’s help as she muttered about how she saw her mother in a huge castle on the other side of the woods.  
“It was so strange, I was so scared,” Mal said, the tears kept on coming and coming. “And then when I found you here not moving I thought.. I thought.. I thought you were,” before she could say the word Mal broke down and cried harder.  
Carlos tried the best he could, with the pain in his back to stop her from crying, but all his attempts proved fatal.  
At one point Jay and Evie had joined the hug Mal and Carlos were in, where they came from was a mystery to Carlos. But he was thankful that they were ok at least, well sort of, Jay’s head looked like it’s been through a lawnmower.  
“Is everyone ok?” Evie said, Mal, Jay, and Carlos all nodded in sync. Evie smiled and started helping Mal from the ground, Jay and Carlos followed behind, Carlos with much difficulty as his back was trying to kill him. Luckily, Jay noticed and helped Carlos into a sitting position leaning against a rock.  
“So where did you guys go?” Mal asked.  
“I saw my mom,” Evie said “Well not actually my mom, but she said that she was the Evil Queen.”  
“Are you ok?” Jay asked her, Evie nodded.  
“Well the same thing happened to me,” Jay said “Except the man said he was Jafar,” Jay shuddered. Remembering the encounter was not a good one.  
“I met my momma to,” Carlos said, Mal, Jay, and Evie’s eyes widened, “Not like that, she didn’t hurt me, she was just scary.” They didn’t seem convinced, obviously remembering the stories Carlos used to tell them about whenever Cruella was in one of her moods. 

The four of them stayed there until night came over them like a blanket. They all were falling asleep but the thought of their parents finding them kept them awake long enough to realise they were being paranoid.  
First Evie fell asleep by the tree she was leaning on, Jay went over to lay her down where she once stood, when Carlos heard a stick snap behind him. He whipped his head over to where the sound was, but there was nothing there. Brushing it off as him being paranoid, Carlos looked back at his friends and found Jay had fallen asleep besides Evie. Mal was still up, walking around the little area they were in, keeping watch. Carlos somehow found his way on top of the rock he was leaning on and fell asleep.

Uma’s POV  
Uma opened her eyes with a gasp, her lungs felt as if someone took a saw and just started sawing her lungs off. She got her head off the sand of the beach she was in, the view of a town just in front of her. She coughed up some sand that found its way into her throat, and wiped the extra away with her hand.  
She pushed herself off from the sand and into a standing position. Her lungs immediately felt as if someone had set Uma on fire, and just left her there to burn. Uma looked everywhere for Harry and Gil, but she could not find them.  
“Are you ok dear?” A woman’s voice said, taking Uma away from her thoughts. When she looked up, Uma saw a woman with dark skin, wearing a dress in the shape of a squid? That was one of the questions that went through Uma’s head, and when the woman snapped her fingers in her face. “Hello? Anyone there?” the woman chuckled.  
“Umm…” Uma said “I’m fine, I think,” The woman tsked, waving Uma over with her hand. Hesitantly, Uma reached her hand out for the woman to take and stood up. The woman looked at the strange girl who came from the sky, and landed on the sand. Uma didn’t know what to think of the woman, she didn’t know why but she felt like she could trust her, but also something was telling Uma not to trust her.  
The woman looked at Uma and saw that she was okay in her outer self, but she saw her coughing like crazy earlier. Uma gaped as a cup full of water appeared in the woman's hand, Uma took it and drank the water like she never had any water in years.  
“What’s your name?” The woman said.  
“Uma daughter of Ursula,” Uma replied. The woman paled and froze over, her hand stiff in front of Uma. “Are you okay?” Uma asked her, the woman shook her head.  
“That can’t be, I would have remembered if I had a child,” the woman, Ursula, said. Uma stopped everything she was doing and stared right at Ursula. She shook her head, the memories and eyes of hatred, trying to block them out and it failing over and over again. “Uma..” Ursula whispered, she reached out to Uma, but she stepped back. Uma ran off leaving Ursula standing there, alone.

Gil’s POV  
The first thought Gil had running through his mind was that he’s definitely going to need another nap. He opened his eyes and saw he was in front of a really tall tree, meant he was either somewhere in the woods or somewhere near tree's.  
He grabbed his nose as he saw blood fall down and tried his best to stop the bleeding. Gil grabbed his bandana from around his wrist and put it against his nose. The bandana was slowly being soaked with red but at least it wasn't going on the dirt floor.  
Footsteps grabbed Gil's attention, he quickly stood up, careful not to let blood fall, and flattened himself against the tree he was leaning on. The footsteps stepped a few feet away from the tree Gil was on, which made Gil’s heart speed a little. Gil took a shaky breath, terrified of who was behind the tree, and ready to protect himself if the person tried to attack.  
“Hello?” a man’s voice said, Gil froze terrified out of his mind. A footstep and a snapping stick is what got Gil to look around the tree and to the man. Unfortunately, the man saw Gil and pointed the long sword he had at him. “Who are you?” the man said, Gil only stood there terrified and shaking, a strong breeze blew through Gil, making him freezing cold.  
“I’m Gil,” he finally said, the man lowered his sword and inspected Gil. The man saw the blood coming from Gil’s nose and put his hand out walking forward. Gil took a step back and only stopped when he bumped into the trunk of another tree. The man reached Gil and took the bandana from his face, the man winced a little when he saw the amount of blood still dripping out from Gil’s nose.  
“Nice to meet you Gil,” The man said, Gil nodded his head which unintentionally made more blood fall out his nose. The man quickly put the bandana back onto his nose and held it there. “My name is Gaston, it's nice to meet you,” Gil whipped his head to look at the man, Gaston.  
He shook his head, this man looked nothing like his father. Gaston gave a confused look to Gil, “Is something wrong?” he asked. Gil only kept shaking his head.  
“You’re not Gaston,” Gil said, “You look nothing like him,” this made Gaston stop completely. What on earth does that mean, ‘you look nothing like him?’  
“Well then, how do I need to look like?” Gaston said, hoping this was some sort of elaborate joke. Gil only looked more teriffed than ever.  
“You’re supposed to look like my dad,” Gaston froze, now it was his turn to shake his head, he never remembered having a child.  
Taking the pause as an opening, Gil grabbed the bandana out from the fake Gaston’s hand and ran from Gaston, not stopping when Gaston started to call after him.

Harry’s POV  
Harry woke up with a gasp as the salty water hit his face, he swam as best as a person who didn’t know how to swim towards the surface.  
When he reached the surface, Harry took a deep breath of the air he took for granted for so long. Harry looked all around him and saw that he was only a few feet away from a large ship, the water was low enough that he could touch the bottom with the tips of his feet. With the best of his ability, Harry made his way towards the ship.  
When Harry reached the edge of the ship, he grabbed onto it and started climbing. It was hard since the water was moving and it moved the ship with it, but he eventually got onto the ship.  
Harry coughed up some of the water that he swallowed, and looked around the deck. It seemed familiar to him, but he couldn’t put his finger on it, it was as if he was there before. Harry stood up, and quickly put a hand at his side, he looked down and saw his entire side was covered in blood. Harry didn’t know how long it was there, or how he hadn’t felt it earlier in the ocean, surely the wound would have stung in the water.  
“Are you ok there lad?” a voice above him said, Harry quickly looked up and saw a man wearing all black leather and with a hook for a hand. Behind him was a woman with a red leather jacket and pretty blonde hair, she looked a lot like C.J.  
Harry froze as he saw the hook. He could recognize that hook for a mile away, it was the same one that put hundreds of scars on his back. Harry fell back against the deck, and scooted as far from the hook as possible.  
“Go away,” Harry whispered, the man, whoever he was, raised an eyebrow and put his hand and hook in the air. “Leave me alone!” Harry yelled, the man took a step back, still raising his hand and hook.  
“Alright lad,” the man said calmly “just calm down,” he said, but Harry was not calming down any time soon. “Just tell me your name,” the man told him, “I’m Killian Jones, or Captain Hook whichever you prefer,” Harry shook his head. The man didn’t look like his father but still, the hook on his hand gave his identity away.  
“I’m Harry Hook,” Harry whispered, just loud enough for the man and the woman to hear.  
The man, Killian, gave the woman a look of confusion, one of which she had returned. When he looked back at Harry, the boy was not where he was against the deck, instead he had found himself in the Crow’s Nest.  
“Go away,” Harry yelled down at two people, Killian and the woman looked up and tried to coax him down from the Crow’s Nest. “Go away dad!” Harry yelled, which silenced the noise from the bottom. Harry looked over the edge of the Crow’s Nest, and saw Killian and the woman looking up at him with mouths gaped. “Go away!” Harry yelled again, but the two didn’t move a muscle.

No One’s POV  
Uma had found Gil in an alleyway with a bloody nose and a red bandana. The sight gave her heart a jolt, but Gil had calmed her down saying that the nosebleed was starting to calm down. But Uma and Gil freaked out when the blood started dripping down his nose once again, and it didn’t look like it was going to stop.  
Before Uma had a heart attack over Gil’s nose, Gil suggested that the both of them find Harry, who knew how to clean wounds and stop bleedings. Uma grabbed Gil’s arm and pulled him away from the alley and into the streets of this weird place that they landed in.  
The search for Harry was a long one, but they managed to find him, in a Crow’s Nest.  
“Harry!” Uma yelled at him, Harry tore his eyes away from something and looked over to where Uma and Gil were. Harry broke out in a smile and as quickly as it came it left his face and was replaced with one of fear.  
Harry looked down at what he was looking at before Uma had called to him, Uma and Gil looked to where he was looking at and saw a man and a woman right below the Crow’s Nest.  
The two people were staring at Uma and Gil as they heard Uma call out to Harry. Gil noticed that the man had a hook for a hand, he pointed it out for Uma to see, and they both paled. Uma went running towards the Crow’s Nest and started climbing as fast as she could with Gil hot on her heels.  
When both of them reached the top Harry quickly let them in and shut the trap behind them. The three of them looked down at the man and the woman who were yelling at the three of them when Uma and Gil started climbing up to Harry.  
Two other people came unto the ship and joined the man and the woman, Uma and Gil paled as they saw them. Harry saw the look in their eyes and glared down at the two people that had just came on the ship. The man had a red jacket that looked to be made out of fur, the woman was wearing a dress that looked as if she skinned a squid and wore it’s outsides.  
Now, the four people tried to coax the three friends down from the Crow’s Nest, which only fueled the three’s fear of the four at the bottom.  
Gil then took out a bag out of thin air, and revealed that he had rocks inside. Uma, Harry and Gil all smiled evilly at each other as they each put a hand full of rocks in their palms. The three looked over the edge at the people down below, and through the rocks as hard as they could to them.


	3. Someone Worth Fighting For

Auradon  
Ben paced the length of his study, waiting for news to come back with his missing fiance and her friends. The seven VK’s went missing almost 24 hours ago and no one has seen them since the day before.   
The door opened to reveal Lumiere and Mrs. Potts at the door. Ben stopped pacing and stood facing the two of them.  
“Anything?” Ben asked, his eyes begging that they have found anything to where they were. Lumiere seemed to stand straighter and Mrs. Potts looked to the ground.  
“ I’m afraid, your majesty, we have not been able to locate the whereabouts of lady Mal and the others,” Lumiere said, his eyes not reaching Ben.   
Ben cast his eyes down to the floor beneath him, the thought of Mal somewhere in danger made him tear up. He shook his head, he couldn’t let his guard down, he has to find Mal, he wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up. Ben took a deep breath in and breathed out, Mal could take care of herself he knew that, but the thought of her in any amount of danger scared him.  
“I think it best if we continue searching Auradon,” Ben stretched out, “If we can’t find them here then prepare to search on the Isle,” Lumiere and Mrs. Potts bowed their heads and headed out the door.  
Ben turned towards the window at the back of his study, the only thing seen for miles were beautiful trees that shone in the sun. It was Mal’s favorite part about the room, the fact that everything in the Enchanted forest looked so comforting and secure. Ben smiled, he still remembered the day that she said that, it was during the week of nothing but rain, but Mal noticed that the Enchanted forest looked as if it was not affected whatsoever.  
Looking back on that day, Ben remembered how Mal’s eyes brightened the moment she mentioned the forest. Mal always loved the Enchanted forest, she explained it like something there just made her unbelievably happy.  
Ben smiled, he walked out the door of his study, down the stairs past the guards at the gates. “If anyone comes to see me tell them I’m in the Enchanted Forest,” Ben told the guards. They nodded their heads and went back to their post.  
The Enchanted Forest had always had the sense of calmness and purity within its branches, but the moment right now was when Ben finally realised it. The path stretched throughout the forest and beyond, then came the fork in the road. Ben usually always took the left path, but a flash of red light in the right path caught his attention.   
The red light flashed once more before disappearing down the path, curiosity won over him and Ben made his way down the path.  
Hours seemed to pass but in reality it was only a few minutes, the red light came and went at times until he came into a clearing. The red light was now in the sky, and he didn’t know what it was.   
“Ben!” a voice said behind him, Ben turned around and saw Doug, Chad, Audrey and Jane coming up to him. They stopped in front of him, leaning over to catch their breaths before standing straight. “We were looking for you,” Doug said “ran all the way from the castle,” once more leaning over.  
Ben looked at his friends, concerned, “Why did you run?” Ben asked them, Audrey answered.  
“We wanted to tell you that Fairy Godmother might have found where Mal and the other VKs are,” she said. Ben widened his eyes, he looked past them and started running back to the castle, the others hot on his trail.   
‘Don’t worry Mal,’ Ben thought ‘I will always find you,’ and with that the five friends ran all the way back to the Enchanted castle.

Storybrooke  
Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos ran as fast as they could, well as fast as they could with one person with a hurt leg and the others back messed up.   
When they woke up from their little map, a man was there. He said something about how he represents gold and how they needed to go with him. That set off a lot of alarms in the four friends heads, once they got up from where they were napping, they bolted the other way away from the man.   
Mal thought she saw black smoke come from where the man was, but she thought she was only seeing things. If that man really did have magic then why didn’t he use it to stop them from running away. Mal shook her head and ran faster, she was only thinking about things too hard and making them more difficult than they need to be.  
“Mal look!” Evie yelled behind her. Mal looked over to where Evie was pointing and saw from a distance three figures that looked suspiciously like certain pirates.   
With a start, the four VKs ran all the way to where they saw Uma, Harry and Gil from. When they got there, Mal noticed four adults in the way. Mal, not knowing what else to do put a force field around the four adults.  
The blonde woman, who looked a lot like Harry’s little sister, tried using what looked to be gray smoke to break free. But Mal wasn’t letting up anytime soon, and kept the force field up as long as possible.  
“Let us out of here!” the woman with a squid costume said.  
“No!” Mal yelled “I won't let you hurt them!” The four adults eyes widened.  
“No that’s not what we want to do!” The one with the hook said. At that time all the adults tried to convince Mal to let them go. But Mal knew the moment she did, they would attack them.  
“That’s all you want to do!” Jay yelled from behind Mal. “Uma, Harry, Gil come on!” Jay called to them, the three of them then came down as fast as they could and stood behind Jay, Evie, and Mal, but in front of Carlos.  
“Let’s go,” said Carlos soft voice behind everyone. Jay went to him and started pulling him away from the scene. Evie grabbed onto Harry and Gil’s arms and started pulling them away, which left Mal, Uma and the adults.   
“Mal let’s go,” Uma told Mal, Mal nodded her head. The adults were going to be stuck in the force field for awhile, and they knew that which was why they were trying to have them stay. But all their attempts were not going anywhere, Uma grabbed Mal by the arm and pulled her away from the four adults.  
Mal turned her head away from the adults and jogged to where the others were, Uma right beside her.   
The seven children of villains didn’t know what to do next, or how to get home for the matter. Mal didn’t want to be here, she wanted to be back in Auradon or even the Isle if it meant she could leave this place. She wanted to go see the Enchanted forest, she wanted to see Ben.  
Mal hitched her breath, Ben who cared for her believed in her and her friends when no one else did. Ben who was kind to everyone and trusted to easily, who forgave those who did not deserve it. Mal missed Ben the more she stayed in this weird place, Mal knew she would do anything to go home, to go to Ben.  
“Mal,” Uma called to her, Mal looked up and saw Uma beckoning her to the side. She walked over and they spoke in hushed whispers “What are we going to do?” Uma asked. “We can’t stay here, but how we get home, not a clue,” Mal inhaled and exhaled. She didn’t know how to get home, but that man knew magic he might know a way. Mal shook her head, no until they figured out where they were and if there was a way to go home there was no talking to anyone in this place.  
Night came and went in the blink of an eye, Harry, Gil, Carlos, and Evie were fast asleep against some trees back in the clearing that Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos came across earlier. Mal, Uma, and Jay were up keeping watch, when the sun started coming that was when they fell asleep.  
The only thing was Mal could not sleep, something felt bad and she didn’t know what it was. The feeling didn’t go away at all, because of this Mal didn’t get much sleep, it wasn’t until when she woke up that she realised what the feeling was about. 

Maleficent watched the seven kids from afar. Hook, Ursula, Gaston, Cruella, Jafar, and Regina were right behind her watched their respective children sleep.  
“They’re scared of us,” Regina said, the villains thought about this. It was true, all were terrified of them, if they didn’t show it the look in their eyes was enough evidence.   
Ursula’s, Gaston’s, and Hook’s children were huddled together to keep warm. They looked dirty and shared a small blanket Gaston’s boy had in his bag that he got from nowhere. Maleficent’s, Regina’s, Cruella’s, and Jafar’s kids were spread out but in a small circle away from the other three. Mal and Regina’s daughter were back-to-back holding each other up as they slept, Cruella’s and Jafar’s sons were next to each other, Cruella’s son using Jafar’s son as a pillow.  
“We have to take this slow,” Maleficent whispered “we have to make them trust us,” the other villains nodded their heads, but Killian was thinking about something else.  
“Harry said that I was his father,” he said, “If he is from a different world then there are different versions of ourselves, who didn’t treat them nicely,” the villains and former villains all thought about it. It was true that there were other versions of themselves, then the reactions from the kids made them all believe they weren’t treated with kindness.  
All thoughts and talking stopped when Cruella’s son started to wake up. The boy got up from his spot and tried to not make any noise, which was bad since Jafar’s son, on instinct probably, grabbed onto the boy but kept sleeping.   
All the villains and former villains froze, the boy didn’t seem scared or anything, just tired. He grabbed onto a nearby branch and replaced his arm with the branch. Jafar’s son grabbed onto the branch and through it in the adult’s direction.   
At once the seven of them ducked as the branch went over their heads. The boy looked at his arm and back at the direction of the branch, then went off somewhere into the woods.


	4. Mal Vs. Lily

Carlos woke up to a strange sound and a red dot shining in his face. The sound came from the direction of where the dot was, so of course Carlos stood up and went to investigate.  
After getting free of Jay’s grasp, then he went to investigate. The trees seemed to be taller than when he went to sleep, Carlos shook the thought away as just him being paranoid.   
The noise sounded once more, and this time it was louder, and the red dot he had saw was gone. Carlos slowly made his way to were the sound was closest and prepared himself for anything that jumped out. What he didn’t prepare for was a 6’0 giant that could easily crush him jump out from behind him.  
“Boo!” Gil yelled in his ear, Carlos let out a squeak before turning around and punching him in the stomach, which really did nothing. Gil giggled as Carlos glared at him, “You should see the look on your face,” Gil managed to respond over his giggles.   
“What was that for!” Carlos whisper shouted at him, Gil continued to giggle for a while but managed to calm himself down.  
“Sorry I couldn’t help myself,” Gil said, out of breath by all the giggling he did. Carlos glared at him in response, he then turned around and proceeded to look for the source of the noise. Gil happily followed behind him, he chatted about something or whatever, Carlos was busy trying to hear the noise again.   
When they managed to hear the noise again, it was louder than ever, meaning they were closer to the source. Gil stopped talking and Carlos stopped walking, the bushes in front of them were shaking and the noise was coming from them.   
Carlos jumped into Gil’s arms and let out a shriek when the thing in the bushes jumped out.   
“Awww, look how cute she is!” Gil said as he dropped Carlos on the floor and walked towards the small Cocker Spaniel. She was shaking, but looked to be in good health, Gil slowly walked over to the scared puppy and held his hand out for her to smell it.   
The small puppy sniffed Gil’s hand and started licking it, Gil then grabbed her, when she didn’t bark, whine, or bite Gil brought her to his chest and stood up.   
Carlos looked on at the scene in fascination, Gil and the Cocker Spaniel had only just met, yet they looked like they had known each other for years. Kind of like when Carlos first met Dude, after being alone with the mut for a few minutes it seemed like they had known each other longer.   
“Carlos! Gil! Where are you?” A voice, Mal’s, called from far away. Carlos looked at Gil and the puppy and walked towards them.  
“Come on we have to go back,” Carlos told them, Gil nodded his head and held the puppy tighter as Carlos led the way back to where they came from.   
Once they reached the space, Carlos and Gil were bombarded with worried friends who wanted an explanation. Carlos tried his best to say something, but was constantly interrupted. Gil was covering the Cocker Spaniels ears as the loud noise was scaring her, and she started shaking again.   
“Stop!” Carlos shouted, everyone glared at him but stayed quiet. “Thank you,” he said before clearing his throat, “now the reason we were away was because I woke up and saw a bright light of red, and a strange noise.   
“I went to go see what it was, Gil woke up at the same time I was leaving and followed me to where the noise was. Once we found where the noise was coming from, we found this,” Carlos finished as he pointed to the squirming puppy in Gil’s arms.  
Mal, Evie, Jay, Uma, and Harry all looked at the puppy in shock, confusion, and happiness. Uma and Harry went to Gil and the puppy and cooed at how cute she was. The puppy seemed happy with the two strange people grabbing her ears, as her tail was going a hundred miles per hour.  
Jay gave Carlos a scathing glare, Carlos returned it with a cheeky smile.  
Jay sighed, he couldn’t stay mad at Carlos for long and he knew it. Carlos was the youngest of the seven of them at just fifteen years old. Jay and the others always had a protectiveness feeling because of this little fact.   
Carlos walked over to Gil and joined in with the cooing that was happening over the small puppy. Jay sighed once again and followed to where Carlos went, the puppy was incredibly adorable. She had big brown eyes that seemed to capture your very existence, and a beautiful caramel color fur.   
A noise distracted Jay from the puppy. Jay looked to where Mal was and their eyes met, she heard it as well.   
Carefully Jay and Mal walked towards the scene of the noise, the action calling everyone’s attention to them. Except for Gil, who was in his own world.   
Jay went to move the bushes from view, when a hand came out from it. Mal and Jay jumped back as all seven of their parents came out on by one.   
Screams were heard as villains popped out the bush like daisies. Uma’s gaze was focused directly on Ursula’s, while Harry and Gil were hugging each other for comfort. Mal and Evie backed into each other which resulted in high pitch screams. Jay was shielding Carlos who was not impressed by the action, even if he was shaking uncontrollably and was holding onto Jay for dear life.  
The villains and former villains looked at the scene with pity and sadness behind their eyes. Each villain went to their respective child and tried talking to them, key word: try.   
The VK’s were not having it, and made it extremely hard for the villains and former villains to say a word.   
Hook, Ursula, and Gaston went to their children who were backing up every step that they took. The puppy in Gil’s hands was growling at them and with no warning jumped out of Gil’s arms and bit Gaston on the leg. Gil ran up to the puppy and tried to get her off of Gaston, but all attempts proved to be a failure.   
Maleficent, Cruella, Regina, and Jafar were trying to talk to their children, but the only response they got was louder shrieks from Mal, Evie, and Carlos, and Jay acting as a shield for them.   
Without warning Mal’s eyes turned green and purple smoke surrounded her. Jay, Evie, and Carlos, knowing what was happening put as much distance between them and Mal.   
Maleficent knew what was happening, for she had seen Lily do the same thing when they had met. Maleficent tried to get close enough to stop Mal, but she was too late. In a blink of an eye Mal had transformed into a beautiful dragon, her scales were purple and her eyes were bright green. The claws were as long as DeVil’s child, and her wings were the size of those strange contraptions Regina called buses.  
Mal let out an ear piercing scream that shook the ground. Maleficent saw from the side of her eyes, her ‘friends’ were grabbing their children and shielding them from Mal. Jafar’s child tried to get out from his hold, but Jafar easily overpowered him.   
Mal raised her wings high into the air and flew so high everyone could only see a dot of her from where they were standing.   
“Mal! Come back!” The blue-haired girl in Regina’s hold yelled. But Mal was already so far from them, it was unlikely that she had heard her.

//////////////////

Mal flew over trees and occasionally buildings, going anywhere that’s away from her mother. A clearing came into view with a beautiful willow tree in the center, carefully Mal went down into the clearing and became human once again.   
She put her hand on the willow tree and took a long and deep breath. Mal put her back against the tree and slowly sat down.   
Mal was exhausted, even after transforming so many times it still took so much out of her. For the next few minutes Mal just sat there trying to regain some of her energy. She wasn’t paying attention, which probably made the next part partially her fault.   
A woman stood in front of her, Mal looked to see she was wearing a plain brown shirt and blue shorts, she had brown hair that went to her mid back, and eyes that much resembled the woman that was her mother.   
“Hello?” Mal said with uncertainty, the woman did nothing but stare back at her, but in the next second there was a hole made of fire right next to her.  
“You have five seconds to tell me who you are, before I blow your head in,” the woman said. Mal stared back at her in shock, that was certainly unexpected.   
Mal quickly picked herself up from the floor and ran from the woman, but the woman had other plans and quickly fired something at Mal that made her trip. Mal felt her eyes go green, but she forced it down as she stood facing the woman. If she wanted to fight, Mal was going to give her a fight.  
Mal conjured a fireball and through it at the woman, as the woman ducked out of the way, Mal ran at her and punched her right in the jaw, which sent the woman flying backwards. The woman got to her feet and conjured something black and sent it towards Mal. Not knowing what to do, Mal let her eyes go green and transformed into a dragon in a dark purple smoke.  
The woman stopped and looked at Mal, then dropped to her knees and black smoke surrounded her as well. When the smoke faded there stood a dragon with bright yellow eyes and gray scales. Her wings were large and her claws were larger than Mal’s.   
Mal looked onto the scene with wide eyes, that was also unexpected.   
The woman spread her wings and flew into the air after Mal. Mal opened her mouth and sent a breath of fire the woman's way. Unfortunately, the woman dodged the fire and sent her own fire breath towards Mal, which hit it’s mark and sent Mal crashing into the ground.   
Mal laid on the ground for three seconds before standing up and going back into the air and barreling herself into the woman.   
The two of them crashed onto the ground, and soon enough they transformed back into their human selves.   
The woman and Mal stood up, both out of breath and exhausted. Out of nowhere the woman pounced on Mal and scratched her cheek, hard.   
Shocked, Mal put a hand on her cheek and flinched. When she brought her fingers up to her eyes, blood was dripping down them. The two women looked at each other, and without speaking attacked. The woman held Mal under her and was throwing punches, Mal did her best to defend herself against the woman and managed to hit her off of herself.   
“Mal!” Evie’s voice sounded, Mal turned her head and spotted Evie, Jay and Carlos running towards her. Right behind them were Uma, Harry, and Gil, who were being chased by their parents.  
The seven of them ran to each other and stood against the parents and the strange woman that attacked Mal.  
“How did you get past them?” Mal whispered to her friends.  
“Jay managed to distract them with a spell, did you know he had magic?” Carlos answered. Mal looked at Jay, who put his head down in embarrassment.  
“You have magic?” Mal said, Jay lifted his head to answer but Mal interrupted him. “We can talk about it later, right now we have to leave,” the others nodded their heads, they looked to where the parents and the strange woman was a saw them right behind them.   
“Leave us alone!” Uma yelled at them, but the parents and the woman weren’t moving. The one that was wearing a squid raised her hands, Uma backed away from her scared, this must be Ursula.  
“We just want to talk,” Ursula said.  
“I don’t have to listen to anything you have to say!” Uma yelled.  
Harry grabbed Uma’s arm and tried to bring her back to the others, but she shoved him away and stared into Ursula’s eyes.   
Mal put her hand on her cheek, remembering the cut that the woman had given her. Maleficent noticed the motion, and noticed the wound on Mal’s cheek. Maleficent looked at her daughter in disbelief.   
“Did you do that to her?” Maleficent asked her enraged daughter.   
“SHE ATTACKED ME!” Lily yelled, calling Mal’s attention to them.  
“I WAS DEFENDING MYSELF AFTER SHE ATTACKED ME!” Mal yelled. Lily turned her angered gaze to Mal, Mal saw but didn’t back down, if she wanted to fight again Mal was more than willing to fight her once again.   
Maleficent stopped Lily from doing something she would regret later. She couldn’t believe that her grown daughter would fight her teenage daughter.


	5. The Plan

Gil didn’t know a lot of things that happen around him, and that’s ok, or at least that’s what Harry always tells him.   
Gil always followed Harry and Uma around when they were kids, the two saw that he needed protection and unofficially adopted him as a member of their gang. Since that day all those years ago Gil felt safe from the isle, even his dad, because he knew Harry and Uma would be their to protect him from whatever punishment he got.  
Mal went over to yell at the woman that Maleficent had called Lily, Harry grabbed Gil’s arm and tried to pull him away from the commotion.  
Harry and Uma walked away from the other three VKs and Gil followed.  
“Ok, Mal is out so we have to find out how we are going back home,” Uma said, Harry and Gil listened carefully to her plan and tried to understand the main points of it. Try to get the fake parents to trust them then when they aren’t looking grab anything that looks like it could help and run.  
The only thing that Gil didn’t like about the plan was the fact that he had to be near Gaston. But as long as Lady was near him the entire time Gil could do it, Lady would protect him, she already had when Gaston tried to attack him in the woods.   
Once Mal and the woman, whose name was revealed to be Lily, started yelling at each other Lady Gil was holding started to whimper. Gil still didn’t have a name for her so Gil just took to calling her ‘Lady’ which Harry thought was adorable.   
“Don’t worry Lady,” Gil told her “everything’s going to be ok,” Lady was still shaking and crying, Gil didn’t know what to do. His father, Gaston, used to have two really big dogs, but had to get rid of them after they attacked Carlos and both of Gil’s brothers.   
Before that had happened Gil used to spend his free time around the big dogs. He was four at the time so he couldn’t remember much about them, but what he does remember was the two dogs protecting him whenever they could, it was like having his own personal bodyguards. But cuter.   
Mal and the woman, Lily, finally stopped yelling at each other once the Mistress of Evil got involved in the yelling. Gil didn’t blame either of the two, Maleficent was terrifying when she got mad.   
Evie and Carlos, who were right next to Gil, took shaky breaths. Gil looked up at them and then to where they were staring at, and Gil froze as well. Gaston was heading straight for him and he was completely helpless.  
The other parents were coming right towards them, Evie grabbed both Carlos and Gil’s arms and pulled them away from the coming parents. Uma, Harry, and Jay saw them as well and followed the three of them away from the parents.   
The more that they walked away from them, the faster the parents walked. And soon enough the six of the children and the six adults split up, the parents following their respective child.   
All this happend as Mal, Lily, and Maleficent stopped yelling and just watched from afar. Mal tried to go with her friends but Maleficent grabbed onto her arm and transported herself, Lily, and Mal to her castle.  
Gil was speed walking away from a perstetant Gaston, while Lady growled behind Gil. Gaston was saying something to him but Gil wasn’t listening to what he was saying.   
Gaston grabbed onto Gil’s arm and didn’t let go, not even when Lady bit into his arm Gaston did not let go. Gil tried with all his might to get Gaston off of him, but the more he pulled the tighter Gaston’s hold on him got.   
Finally, Gil stopped pulling and let his father take him away, Lady didn’t let go of her hold on him. Gil looked over to his friends and saw that they were all in their parents hold. Harry was being pulled by Captain Hook, Uma was in one of Ursula’s tentacles, Evie was in the Evil Queens hold, Jay was being led by Jafar somewhere into the woods, and Carlos was being pulled by Cruella into her car.  
The two of them, including a small Lady, walked through the woods and out into the road. Gaston pulled Gil to a silver car and pushed Gil into the open door, followed by a growling Lady.


	6. Chapter Six: Welcome to Storybrooke Part 1

Mal’s POV  
When the smoke cleared and Mal could see once again, she found that she was back to where she started in this strange world. The garden was the same as it was when she awoke, but the stone thing that she had hidden behind was put back to where it was supposed to be.   
Maleficent and the woman, Lily, stood side-by-side staring at her from where she lay. Now that Mal could see a little better, she saw that the two of them were similar in eyes, they each had the same honey-brown eyes.   
Mal stood carefully when she felt that she wouldn’t fall over. Maleficent and Lily followed Mal’s movements with their eyes.   
“Why did you bring me here?” Mal asked the two.   
“I just wanted to meet you,” Maleficent answered with pleading eyes. Lily scoffed, and Mal examined her with hateful eyes.   
Lily was the reason Mal and her friends were separated from each other, Mal knew that she couldn’t and wouldn’t ever trust Lily.   
Mal looked back at Maleficent and wondered if she could trust her. From what Mal saw all she really did was yell at her and Lily, and she hadn’t hit her yet which was a plus. But something else told Mal that it was all a trick, that once Mal lowered her shield then that was when Maleficent would strike her.   
“Why?” Mal asked, Lily rolled her eyes, not trusting this purple hair dyed little girl whatsoever.   
“I don’t know what your mother did to you,” Maleficent said “But I am not her, I will not hurt you, I promise,” Mal looked at her with searching eyes. Wondering if it was all a test, a test to see how weak she really was. But Maleficent’s eyes held no lie, only sadness and wonder of the girl in front of her.   
Mal didn’t know what to think. On one hand her brain is telling her that it was a trap in order to hurt her and her friends. But on the other her heart tells a different story, maybe Maleficent is telling the truth and maybe she really didn’t want to hurt her.   
Everything was so messed up, confusing wasn’t the right word to explain this mess. Mal just wanted everything to go back to normal, then maybe she could take a breath and relax.   
But that wasn’t going to happen, this wasn’t Auradon this was a different dimension of some sort. Where everything has a twist and the only thing that was remotely exciting was that her friends were safe.   
Maleficent and Lily, mostly Maleficent, waiting with hitched breath for an answer. Mal didn’t know what to think of the two of them, they seemed trustworthy, Lily not-so-much, but maybe she would change to like her.  
Mal knew her answer, but saying it out loud was like sealing the deal, one that might not be any bad. Plus, it would be nice to have a caring mother.  
“Ok,” Mal said, Maleficent exploded with joy and ran to hug Mal. Mal hesitantly reached her arms behind Maleficent and hugged her back. 

Jay’s POV  
Jafar led Jay through the woods and onto a road where there was a silver car. Jay got in followed by Jafar, and off they went to where? Jay doesn’t know, he could only hope he wouldn’t die.   
A few minutes went by and the car stopped in front of a small beige house with dark brown roofing. Jay didn’t get out until the door was opened and he was forced to come back into reality.   
Jafar stood outside the car waiting for Jay to step out. After a while, Jay convinced himself everything would be ok, he never did like lying to himself.   
Jafar led Jay into the house and towards the couch. Jay looked around the room and saw to his right down the hallway that the door was broken. This must be the place Jafar had brought him to when he first found him, Jay didn’t even recognise the place. He must have been really out of it.   
“You might be confused,” Jafar said from behind him, “but I have all the answers you want,” Jay looked at him suspiciously.   
“Why do you care that I’m here or not?” Jay asked.  
“I want you to be safe,” Jafar told him “out there it isn’t,” Jay looked confused.  
“Why isn’t it safe?” He asked him, Jafar sighed and combed a hand through his hair.   
“That is a complicated topic,” Jafar said, Jay went to ask him why when Jafar quickly said. “I will answer it, but let me think of how to explain it,” Jay waited for him to think of an answer. Almost ten minutes later Jafar answered.  
“There is a man in town named Rumpelstiltskin,” Jafar started “he is a very dark wizard and might be the most powerful of them all, long ago he had a son, his son was named Baelfire. He was separated from his son for reasons that are still unknown to myself or anyone else, but one day his son returned. Soon after Baelfire suffered a terrible fate, and Rumplestiltskin wasn’t the same, and since that day he searched day and night for a way to bring him back. And he did, but at a cost. He must find blood from those not of the universe and use the blood to bring back someone from the dead.”   
Jay stared at him not knowing what to say. “What happens to the people who aren’t from this world,” Jafar shook his head.  
“They fall into a sleep like death,” Jafar said, Jay sighed not knowing what to do. The fact that this Rumplestilskin was trying to bring someone back from the dead, but at the cost of someone else was terrifying. “Also I wanted to meet you,” Jafar looked at Jay as he talked, “I wanted to get to know you better,” Jay stayed silent.   
“You promise you won't hurt me or anyone else I care about?” Jay asked.  
“I promise,” Jafar said staring right into Jay’s eyes.   
The thought was promising, Jay would be able to have a parental figure but how does he know if Jafar is telling the truth. For all he knew Jafar could be lying about everything that he had told him. It’s not like that hasn't happened before, but that was a different Jafar and this one looked a little bit nicer, yet still intimidating.   
“Ok, but I still have trust issues,” Jay told the older man. Jafar smiled and nodded his head, he will do anything in order to get the boy to trust him. It will just need time.  
Jay agreed only to keep his friends safe, and he will continue this forever.

Evie’s POV  
Regina Mills pulled the car over to a large white mansion. Evie stared at it in awe, it was beautiful with perfectly cut hedges, and perfect pink roses littered around the yard in specific spots.   
The little boy Evie saw before, Henry, was standing in the open door waiting for the two of them. Henry’s face lit when he saw Regina, he ran to the car and hugged Regina around the waist.   
Evie slowly moved to the outside of the car and waited patiently by the door she had gotten out from.   
Regina looked towards Evie and beckoned her to her side. Evie slowly walked towards the small family and stopped a few feet in front of them.   
“Evie this is my son Henry, Henry this is Evie” Regina said pointing to Henry. Now that Evie was not busy she could see that he was tall, taller than Carlos by about three feet. He wore a red scarf around his neck, and held a brown book in his hand with the title of ‘Once Upon A Time.’  
“Hello,” Evie said, Henry smiled and waved.   
Regina led Evie and Henry into the house and to a small sitting area. Evie sat down in the chair closest to the door in case she needed to make a quick getaway. Henry sat down on the brown chair next to the closet, and Regina sat on the other side of the coffee table in the middle of the room.   
The three sat in silence, not knowing what to say about the situation. Evie rung her hands in her lap, looking down at the floor, a brown box on the mantel next to Evie caught her eye.   
Regina saw Evie’s eye cast towards the box and let out a small chuckle.   
“I see you have taken interest in my box,” Regina told Evie “trust me you don’t want to know what is in there.” Evie looked at Regina, curiosity covering her eyes.  
“Why?” Evie asked.  
“It’s not for the faint of heart,” Regina answered, Evie nodded in understanding and went back to looking at the floor. “Why are you not talking?” Regina asked the nervous girl.  
“I’m not used to this much attention, not since Ben’s coronation,” Evie whispered. Regina and Henry shared a confused glance at each other.  
“I see,” Regina said, “you don’t have to be scared here, nothing is going to hurt you,” Regina told Evie. Evie looked between Regina and Henry, not sure if what she was saying was true.   
The last time a mother figure told Evie that she would not get hurt, the night after Evie got a scar where her birthmark used to be. After that night Evie was not into letting anyone except Mal, Jay, and Carlos in her walls, until Doug came along and slowly made his way into the large walls.   
“How can I trust you?” Evie asked them in almost a whisper. Regina paused not knowing what to say about that, after all Evie has no right to trust her.   
“I don’t know,” Regina said, her eyes becoming glossy “that’s up to you,” Henry looked between the two woman and silently hoped that Evie would not leave.   
Evie looked between Henry and Regina, not knowing if trusting them was a good idea or a bad one. She had made a lot of bad choices disguised as good ones, what if this was another one of those.   
But Evie couldn’t help but feel that this would not be a bad idea, she couldn’t help it, besides, Mal always told her to trust her gut.  
“Ok, I’ll stay,” Evie said, Regina smiled and shared a hopeful glance at Henry.  
“Well then Evie,” Regina said “Welcome to Storybrooke,”

Carlos POV  
Carlos sat in the passenger side of the deVil car and was absolutely terrified. Cruella deVil, in multiple ways, was a road demon, not once slowing down for anyone or stopping at stop signs.   
What seemed like an eternity was only ten minutes to get the DeVil mansion.   
Carlos got out of the car followed by an enthusiastic Creulla, which was only a little bit terrifying.  
“Come dear!” Cruella said as she grabbed Carlos by the arm and pulled him to the front steps. “I must show you something,”  
The inside of the house was more beautiful than the outside, the white walls and the checkered tiles of black and white were what made it stand out. Red adorned the curtains in a string like pattern from one side to the other. Among the halls were red tables that held white vases with black roses, Carlos suspected that they were painted.   
“Come come this way my dear,” Cruella said, beckoning Carlos up the grand staircase. Carlos followed behind Cruella as she neared the top step.   
Cruella led Carlos towards the end of a hallway where a lone red door lay, Carlos was a bit hesitant to follow anymore but eventually went with it. Cruella opened the door to the room and it looked like a kids room.   
“When I was younger I had a boy,” Cruella said bringing Carlos out of his confusion. “His name was Diego, he was six years old,” Carlos did not understand why she was telling him this. “ On his birthday I left him alone only for a few minutes, but that was all it took for everything to go bad. While I was looking the other way, Diego wandered off into the street and got hit by a car,” Cruella had tears at this point in the story. And truth be told Carlos felt his eyes go watery as well. “He stayed at the hospital for a few days before his heart just stopped, and in a single second my little boy was gone.” Carlos listened on but confused on why this was important at this second.  
“You are my second chance Carlos, to show everyone that I can be a good mother,” Cruella whispered, taking hold of Carlos arms.   
Carlos did not know what to do, the thought of having Cruella as a mother again sounded strange, but then again she did have her motherly moments. If he could learn to be good then his mother certainly could learn as well. Well not really his mom but close enough.   
“My real momma was not nice,” Carlos told her “how do I know will not be just like her?”   
“Trust me,” She answered “trust me not to be that mother,” her eyes tearing up.  
Carlos looked into the eyes of someone so familiar, yet so different. The room was comforting like a nice childhood memory had come to life, for this moment. Carlos did not know if this Cruella would be just like his real mother, but there is always hope that she would not.   
“Ok,” Carlos whispered, Cruella’s face broke out into a wide smile. She went up to Carlos and pulled him into her arms. Carlos froze, not knowing why she was squeezing him, but it felt nice for some odd reason. He felt safe.


	7. AN - Should I Add More?

Hello everyone

I know I should be working on a new chapter, and I am, I am almost done with part two of Welcome To Storybrooke so be sure to watch out for that.

Also I have a question.

How would it be if I slowly added more crossovers into the mix. 

Ex. Avengers, TUA, TLC, etc.

What do you think?

Also if you have any suggestions on what I should add to the story don't be shy to suggest, I'll most likely put it in.

xXWindegoXx


	8. Welcome To Storybrooke Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I had a case of writer's block. 
> 
> But not to worry I have found my inspiration for this fanfic, but if any of you have some suggestions on what to add for this I would greatly appreciate it.
> 
> xXWindegoXx

Uma’s POV  
Uma tried her hardest, but getting away from Ursula was a hard thing to do. Especially since she had multiple tentacles that she could use to grab Uma with. That did not stop Uma from struggling to break free from Ursula’s hold.  
The struggle went as long as it took to get to Ursula’s home next to the lake, that was when Uma stopped struggling.  
The view of the lake was beautiful, green vines went up the legs of the boardwalk which made it look fantasy like. The water was a murky green-blue and large trees surrounded the lake, leaning down, making the trees look as if they were protecting the lake from something.  
“Are you finished?” Ursula asked Uma, when Uma stopped struggling she paused her walk to the cabin. Uma blinked down at her and remembered who she was captured by, and started to struggle once again.  
Ursula rolled her eyes and continued to walk towards the small cabin.  
Uma tried her hardest, but Ursula managed to get her through the door and sat her down in front of the fireplace. Uma tried to get out of the chair, but one of Ursula’s tentacles held her down.  
“Let me go!” Uma yelled at her, it went ignored. “Look, I just want to go back to my world!” Uma was still ignored.  
“You have a strong set of vocals on you,” Ursula told Uma when she finally calmed down. “I do as well, to think I went almost a century without my singing voice,” Ursula laughed to herself, then slowed and looked down, as if something cut her strings. Then without warning her sadness turned into anger, and in an attempt to defuse what looked like a fit of rage, Uma tried to distract her.  
“How did you lose your voice?” Uma hastily asked, Ursula closed her eyes and seemed to relax a bit before turning to Uma and smiled.  
“That my dear, is a story for another time,” Ursula told Uma “but right now I want to know about you.”  
Uma looked at Ursula, calculating what she was doing, not knowing if trusting her was going to be a good idea. Ursula from the isle was mean and evil to everyone and everything, including Uma, how does she know this Ursula will be exactly the same.  
“I know what you are thinking,” Ursula said, “and you do not have to trust me, but I am not your other mother,” Uma looked into Ursula’s eyes and saw that they were red with tears.  
“Why are you crying?” Uma asked, the Ursula Uma knew never to cry, this one should not be any different. It was odd, and it made Uma feel something that she did not like.  
“I am not,” Ursula said, wiping away a few stray tears. She looked at Uma, and Uma could not help but feel sympathy for her. “I just want your trust,” Ursula looked at Uma with pleading eyes, and Uma could not help but feel slightly guilty.  
“Okay,” Uma said, hoping she would stop crying.  
“Really?” Ursula said, lifting her head from her hands. She put on a large smile and hugged Uma tightly. Never receiving a hug before Uma just sat there letting Ursula hug her.

Gil’s POV  
Gil held Lady in his hands the whole way to wherever Gaston planned to take them. Lady growling at Gaston while Gil was looking out the window mapping the area as best as he could.  
At times Gil would look up at Gaston and see him watching Gil through the mirror. Definitely not creepy at all.  
By the time the sun was in the middle of the sky, they had arrived at a medium sized log cabin in the woods. That was when Lady’s growling came to an end.  
Gil stepped out of the car and walked up towards the cabin with Lady in his arms, and Gaston hot on his heels. Gil put Lady on the ground and opened the door.  
Lady immediately went inside and started sniffing everything and growling at everything that looked sharp. Gil let out a small chuckle when Lady barked at a moose head over the fireplace mantel.  
“Are you thirsty?” Gaston asked behind him, Gil looked at Gaston and noted how he was holding himself uncomfortably as if he did not know what to do, and honestly Gil did not know either.  
“A little,” Gil said, not taking his eyes off of Lady and her prowling.  
Gil looked behind him and saw Gaston open a small compartment near the table and take out a blue can with a red circle on it. Gaston handed Gil the can and closed the small compartment, Gil looked at the can and with a bit of hesitation opened the lid and drank it.  
Gil's eyes went wide at the bubbly sensation that took over his tongue, and quickly finished the drink. Gaston watched on with glee.  
“Like it?” he asked, Gil shook his head up and down quickly. “Are you going to be okay?” Gil thought for a second, so far this other Gaston had not tried to hurt him in any way and Lady had stopped trying to bite Gaston. Then there was also the plan Uma had come up with, he had to follow that, and then again this Gaston had not tried to hurt him in any way.  
“Yeah,” Gil said, Gaston smiled and Gil shyly returned it, and Lady barked, happy that there was no longer the scent of fear in the room.

Harry’s POV  
Harry had just about enough with this world, these people, and this man impersonating his father. Wherever he was being dragged off to, it was not somewhere good. So Harry did not stop struggling when the hooked man dragged him off to who knows where, possibly to his doom.  
An hour went by, and a lot of struggling, Harry and the imposter were back at the ship where the older CJ-looking woman was waiting by the helm. The imposter grabbed Harry by the scruff and pulled him onboard, where the woman came down from the helm and stood in front of Harry.  
“He looks terrified,” the woman said. The hooked man nodded.  
“He hasn't stopped struggling since I got him,” he said, the woman looked into Harry’s eyes.  
“What’s up with you?” she asked him, Harry glared her down.  
“Firstly, I get teleported into some strange dimension, secondly, I get kidnapped by some imposter trying to be my dad, thirdly, I really want to go back home,” Harry said, the hooked man giving him a look after the imposter comment. The woman smiled and gave the imposter a side-glance.  
“Well,” she started, “I don’t know why you are here, we are trying to figure it out ourselves, this imposter has a name, and we don’t know where you came from,” she said. Harry huffed, crossed his arms and sat down cross-legged on the deck.  
The woman and imposter gave each other an amused glance, one Harry did not like but didn’t say anything.  
“Look lad,” the imposter started, “I know this might be….. An odd time for you,” Harry snorted. “But Emma and I want to help you and your companions, we don’t want to hurt any of you that is not in our minds.”  
Harry contemplated the imposter's words for a while as ‘Emma’ and the imposter went to the side and talked in hushed voices. Harry was not willing to admit that he felt a strange tug towards this man, and strangely the woman as well. But he had to follow Uma’s orders, find out as much as he can and run as soon as he got the chance to.  
On the other hand it would be nice to see if they are telling the truth, and are not going to hurt him. Harry’s father was always angry and hurt him almost everyday, and in the time Harry has been in this strange world not once has the hooked man tried to hurt him.  
Harry stood from where he was sitting and made his way to the two adults. They looked up when they noticed he was walking towards them, he stopped in front of them and wobbled a bit. He stood there silent coming up with the right words to say, but he didn’t have to for long.  
“What do you say?” Hook asked, Harry was still a bit weary, but decided that anyone was better than his father, well other father now.  
“Okay….” Harry shyly said “anything is better than who is back home,” the man smiled but ‘Emma’ frowned at the last bit, but stopped when she realized who exactly could be ‘back home’ and was grateful he was here and not there. As was the man, when reaching to put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, Harry flinched back waiting for something. Both adults swore whoever had hurt him would most certainly pay for it.


	9. Evermore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just save myself from a major writer's block you don't even know.
> 
> Anyway here's chapter nine
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Ben stood at the end of the table, Fairy godmother and his parents at the other end.   
After Jane, Doug, Chad and Audrey lead him to the fairy godmother's office to hear the plan of getting Mal and the others back. Ben was the only one who stayed, needing something answered for him.   
“So how do we know this stone is going to bring Mal back?” Ben asked, his eyes on the gray stone in the center of the table. Apparently, this stone was made from the last speck of fairy dust the fairies had given to the kingdom.   
“The fairy who had given it to me, Winnie, told me that one day it’s magic would come into use,” Fairy godmother said, “I believe that this is the day.” Ben looked at her, then at his parents.  
“How do we work it,” He asked, as the fairy godmother looked down.  
“I’m afraid I do not know,” she said, “Winnie never told me what the stone’s intended use was for.” Ben leaned away from the table, frustrated. For three days Ben has done nothing but panic over if Mal and the others were okay or not. And now that they found a way to find out where they were, there was no way to figure out if it would work or not.   
“Ben,” Belle said, “I understand this is a hard time for you but maybe you should take this time to calm yourself before you see Mal.” Ben nodded, he knew that being in this state was not going to help the process of finding out what to do with the stone.   
Ben nodded and walked out the door, leaving the three adults to figure out what to do with the stone.   
He walked outside and went down the same road to the forest, took the right path and went into the clearing he was in earlier. But, something was different when he walked into the clearing.   
Earlier it was deserted, with nothing but grass, this time there were five boulders in the center of the clearing making a circle. Cautiously, Ben walked into the circle and looked around.   
Nothing seemed odd about the circle of boulders, just that they were there in the first place.   
Hearing footsteps behind him, Ben quickly turned around and saw that it was just Doug, Jane, Audrey and Chad. Ben relaxed knowing that he was not in immediate danger.  
“Figured,” Doug said “I knew you were too curious to leave this place alone,” Ben chuckled.  
“So I’m not the only one who finds this place a little weird,” the others nodded their heads.   
“I wonder if this place was here the whole time,” Audrey wondered, “I’ve never seen it before, mom always told me the right path leads to a dead end.” she walked over to one of the boulders, soon everyone went to a boulder thinking the same thing.   
“Maybe they knew this place was here and didn’t want us to wander around here,” Doug said, “it is a bit far from the kingdom.”  
“But why not tell us about it?” Chad argued, his parents had never told him a lie or kept something from him before, “this place isn’t even dangerous.”  
Doug rolled his eyes “Well sometimes parents don’t need a reason to tell their children the entire truth,” Chad was still not happy.  
“That does not make any sense!” Chad argued, Audrey sensed a fight and decided to intervene.   
“Will you two shut up and stop acting like six year olds!” Audrey scolded, that didn’t work and Audrey somehow was dragged into the argument. Jane tried intervening and stop the shouting but no one was listening to her.   
Ben faced the boulder he leaned on and tired his best to drown out his friends behind him. Suddenly, he felt something heavy in his pocket. Carefully, Ben reached down into his pocket and felt something hard touch his skin.   
Ben grabbed onto the hard thing and picked it out of his pocket, he looked down and saw that it was the stone, or at least he thought it was the stone. The stone in the palace was completely barren, but this one had a red lining around the entire thing.   
“Guys,” Ben called to his friends, but they just yelled louder not hearing Ben, he tried getting their attention a few more times and ended up dropping the stone into the circle. The more they fought the hotter the stone became, and soon it made it impossible for Ben to continue holding onto it.   
The second the stone hit the ground, the boulders lit up. Ben looked at the boulders and tried to call to the others, thankfully they were already aware something was happening and stopped fighting.   
The five of them called out for anyone to help them, but they were too far away for anyone to hear their cries. And soon they were engulfed in nothing but white light, and just like that they were gone.


	10. List Of Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add this in the beginning.
> 
> So I thought why not add it now.
> 
> This is the list of characters that are in/going to be added to the story.
> 
> If I missed anyone please tell me so I may update the list.

Villain Kids  
Malice “Mal” Bertha Greek: Daughter of Maleficent and Hades  
Evelyn “Evie”Agatha Grimhilde: Daughter of Evil Queen and Hans  
Jayden “Jay” Max Far: Son of Jafar and Mother Gothel  
Carlos Oscar DeVil: Son of Cruella DeVil and Alonzo  
Uma Lily Yu: Daughter of Ursula and Shan-Yu  
Gil Gaston French: Son of Gaston and Laurette  
Harold “Harry” Badun Hook: Son of Captain Hook and Helga Katrina

Auradon Kids  
Benjamin “Ben” Florian Beast: Son of Adam(The Beast) and Belle  
Audrey Briar Rose: Daughter of Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora  
Chad Brain Charming: Son of Prince Charming and Cinderella  
Doug Seven Dwarf: Son of Dopey   
Jane Grace Fairy: Daughter of Fairy Godmother

Other Children  
Lilith “Lily” Page: Daughter of Maleficent (OUAT)  
Henry Daniel Mills: Son of Regina Mills(Adopted) Son of Emma Swan(Biological)(OUAT)  
Virginia “Ginny” Far: Daughter of Jafar and Mother Gothel  
Caden Diego DeVil: Son of Cruella DeVil and Alonzo  
Uriel Triton Yu: Son of Ursula and Shan-Yu  
Gaston Jr Gabriel French: Son of Gaston and Laurette  
Gaston III George French: Son of Gaston and Laurette  
Grayson Wes French: Son of Gaston and Laurette  
Harriett Helga Hook: Daughter of Captain Hook and Helga Katrina  
Charlotte Josephina “CJ” Katrina Hook: Daughter of Captain Hook and Helga Katrina  
Squeaky Ethan Smee: Son of Mr. Smee  
Squirmy Max Smee: Son of Mr. Smee  
Alexandra Grace Herman: Daughter of Ashley and Sean   
Phillip Jr Ethan Thorn: Son of Aurora and Phillip  
Roland Hood: Son of Robin Hood

Parents  
Maleficent: Both OUAT and Descendants  
Hades: Descendants  
Evil Queen/Regina: Both OUAT and Descendants  
Hans: Descendants  
Jafar: Both OUAT and Descendants  
Mother Gothel: Descendants  
Cruella DeVil: Both OUAT and Descendants  
Alonzo: Descendants  
Ursula: Both OUAT and Descendants  
Shan-Yu: Descendants  
Gaston: Both OUAT and Descendants  
Laurette: Descendants  
Captain Hook/Killian: Both OUAT and Descendants  
Helga Katrina: Descendants  
Mr. Smee: OUAT  
Cinderella/Ashley: Both OUAT and Descendants  
Prince Charming/Sean: Both OUAT and Descendants  
Aurora: Both OUAT and Descendants  
Prince Phillip: Both OUAT and Descendants  
Belle: Both OUAT and Descendants  
Beast/Mr.Gold: Both OUAT and Descendants  
Drizella: OUAT


	11. The Merry Men

When Ben opened his eyes he saw nothing but trees for miles. His head hurt and his body felt as if it were being torn apart.

When he finally lifted his head he saw Jane laying down a few feet away from him. Ben desperately tried to reach Jane but was unable to move close enough to her. He strained his eyes to see her better and saw a droplet of red on her stomach.

Ben desperately called out for someone, anyone, but he could barely make a sound. He rested his head on the ground as he was losing energy quickly, but raised it once again and looked around as much as he could for the others. 

Seeing that the others were not there, Ben tried again to call out for help, but his efforts proved unworthy. 

Just as he was about to give up, Ben heard footsteps coming from behind him. It wasn’t just one person, it was multiple, and they were coming in fast. 

Ben froze, he tried to even out his breathing but his heart was beating a million miles per hour. The footsteps stopped right behind him and Ben closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. 

The multiple people stopped around him and Jane, yet Ben kept his eyes closed. 

Without warning a hand was on his shoulder, Ben jumped and opened his eyes.

“Easy lad,” a voice above him said “you are going to be okay,” the voice said firmly. Ben looked up and concerned eyes stared back at him. 

The man was large, but he didn’t look dangerous. He had gentle brown eyes and big shaggy hair. He wore a brown matching shirt and pants and had chainmail around his arms.

Ben looked at Jane and tried to get near her, but the man held him still. 

“I wouldn’t do that,” the man said, “your back appears to have blood on it,” Ben’s eyes widened and moved even more. Something he regretted as it felt as if someone had stabbed him multiple times. 

Ben gasped and shut his eyes, he let out a small whimper as the man held his arm. That was when Jane decided to wake up. 

“Ben?” Jane said when seeing him across from her. Ben opened his eyes and tried to get to her but once again the pain stopped him from getting close. 

Jane freaked out and started screaming, the other people tried comforting her, but Jane only screamed louder. 

The man took his eyes off of Ben and laid his concerned eyes on Jane. The men around her tried to calm her down, but she was scared and the only person she knew around her was on the floor and bleeding from his back. 

“Jane…” Ben weakly called to her, she stopped her screaming and looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Ben? What happened? Where are we? Who are these people?” She questioned. Ben would have answered, if he hadn’t closed his eyes.

//////////

Ben woke up and found that he was in less pain than when he was awake before. He looked around and saw that he was in a camp, and was laying on a small cot. 

He watched as men walked around the camp, and saw Jane was at the other end of the camp talking to the man who talked to him earlier. She seemed much more calm and was not crying as much as she was. 

“Are you okay?” a child's voice asked him. 

Ben looked to the foot of the cot he lay on and saw a young boy around the age of five. He had large brown doe eyes and a long green cape that reached the ground. He had matching brown tunic and pants.

“Huh…?” Ben said, the young boy giggled.

“Are you okay?” The boy repeated, “Little John told me to look at you,” despite not knowing who this ‘Little John’ Ben silently thanked him. 

“Yes, yes I am alright,” Ben said, he smiled back at the young boy. 

“Okay, then wait!” The boy said, before running off into the camp. 

Ben sat up, slowly as there was a bit of pain leftover, he noticed that his shirt was taken off and a white bandage covered his upper body.

Looking around Ben saw his shirt laying on the chair beside him with small holes littered on it. He reached over and, ignoring the pain in his chest, he pulled it over his head. 

Ben stood up and walked out of the small tent he was in and slowly made his way to Jane. Grabbing the attention from nearby men. 

One of the men ran up to Ben when he tripped and caught himself just in time before he fell down. 

“You alright?” The man asked, Ben nodded at the man and stood up straight. “The name’s Will Scarlet, your’s?” Will asked Ben.

“Ben,” he answered.

“Nice to meet you Benny,” Will said cheerfully, “you sure gave everyone a fright back there, the lass more so.” 

Jane lifted her head, when her eyes   
landed on Ben they lit up. She got up and ran over to Ben and hugged him while letting some tears out from her eyes. 

“Are you okay?” She frantically asked, Ben tried to say yes but she wouldn’t let him talk. “I can’t find Audrey, Chad or Doug anywhere! Where could they be?” 

(Jane and Ben would later find Audrey at the bottom of a large oak tree with Chad and Doug all the way at the top, to this day they refuse to talk about it.) 

//////////

Belle’s POV

“I’m this close Belle,” Rumple told his wife. Belle looked up from her reading and smiled.

“I do wonder what you are doing with that box of yours,” Belle said. Rumple took the box on the counter, locked it and put it away. 

“Nothing you should be worried about,” Rumple told her, Belle shook her head. These day’s Rumple has been nothing but secretive, and it worries her. 

Suddenly, the door of the shop was thrown open, Belle looked up and saw her good friend Ursula… and a child? The girl was no more than seventeen, sixteen at best, she had blue dreadlocks and beautiful ebony skin, she was wearing what appeared to be pirate clothing. Hopefully Ursula had not kidnapped a random girl from who knows where. 

“I need your help,” Ursula said, as if coming in with a child that was not yours is normal, which is sort of what happens on the daily. 

“Anything wrong…?” Belle asked, the girl beside Ursula was looking at things and had taken an interest in the small music box in the corner. 

“Uma,” Ursula said, Uma looked at the two of them, “tell her what you told me,” she asked her.

“I’m not from here,” Uma told Belle, “I think something happened in the universe and my world was bumped into this one and now I am here, as well as my friends.” 

Belle thought for a moment, this is definitely not the first time someone had come here from a different world than this one. “Well I don’t think we will find anything here,” Belle said, “there might be a book on the matter at the library.”

Belle bid farewell to Rumple and went off to the library with Ursula and Uma. 

Along the way Regina, Henry and another girl seemingly older than Henry walked up to the three of them. 

They had the same story as Ursula and Uma’s so they joined them. Uma and Evie, the girl with Regina, were talking quietly behind the three women. 

The library was right at the heart of Storybrooke, Belle loved the smell, even if that sounded a bit odd. A quick look at Uma told Belle she loved the smell as well, even if she tried to hide it from Ursula.

“Okay let’s start with these, they worked with the last dimension hoppers,” Belle told them. She passed them the old worn down books. 

The six of them got working in silence, anytime someone found something they would write it down on the whiteboard behind the door. 

Hours passed and nothing was found, all the research was proved to be futile. 

Belle sighed and looked outside and to her surprise saw the merry band of men out in the streets. Usually they would stay in the forest protecting the borders of the small town, but there they were out and about. 

“I’ll be right back,” Belle told Regina, Regina waved off Belle so Belle took it as she understood. 

Belle walked outside and jogged up to the men, “Little John!” Belle called for the man. Little John whipped his head around and beamed when he saw Belle.

“Belle! Just the person I was looking for,” Little John exclaimed, that’s when Belle noticed the tennagers that were with them. Three boys and two girls, looking to be about the same age.

“Who are they?” Belle asked.

“Ah, that’s why I was looking for you. They are Ben, Audrey, Chad, Doug, and Jane,” Little John said, “And they’re not from this world.”


	12. Don't Feed The Dragon

“When can I see my friends,” Mal asked the slightly agitated Lily.

“I don’t know and I don’t care, now leave me alone,” Lily snarled. Mal rolled her eyes and went looking for the other Maleficent, Mal has somewhat gotten used to the idea of a nicer, less murderess mother in the last few hours. But of course she had some hesitations. 

Mal wandered the halls looking for Maleficent, as well as anything that caught her interest.The door at the end of the hall caught Mal’s attention, it was the only door she had seen so far with a white border and an iron handle. 

Mal reached out and grabbed the handle, then violently tore her hand away from the handle. It burned. 

Mal looked at her hand and found a burn mark, ‘I forgot,’ Mal thought, ‘iron burns fairies.’ Mal walked away from the door and down the hallway. 

The kitchen was down the stairs and to the right, Mal wanted nothing more than to destroy everything that was in the kitchen, but she held herself back. Mother in this world may be less evil than mother in the other world, but Mal still didn’t know her or anything she wouldn’t like.

Now that she thought about it, Mal has not seen Maleficent ever since Mal agreed not to run away from the castle. 

“Moth-Maleficent?” Mal called, no answer. Mal continued onward, and could not find Maleficent anywhere. Mal tried asking Lily where she was, but Lily disappeared too. It seemed Mal was the only one left in the castle, but Mal could not shake the feeling of someone watching her. 

That was when everything went black. And then it wasn’t.

Mal was in a forest, with trees as high as the eye can see. Everything was so dark, Mal could barely see her hand in front of her face. 

Not knowing what to do, Mal walked ahead for a few minutes until she reached a small clearing. The clearing was lit by only a small torch, held by a dark figure at the very center.

The closer Mal got to the center the more she was able to make out the dark figure. 

It was a woman, she had dark brown hair, almost black and dark brown eyes. She had medium sized horns, almost like Maleficents, pointing behind her. And she wore a long black dress that outlined her figure. She appeared to be crying. 

“I’m sorry,” the woman sobbed.

“Why are you sorry?” Mal asked.

“I’m sorry,” she continued, “I never meant for this to happen,” and in the blink of an eye, Mal was alone in the pitch black. 

Mal woke with a gasp, she was on the floor, in Maleficent’s castle, away from the dark forest she was in. 

She stood and wiped the dust that collected on her while she slept, ‘weird dream’ she thought. ‘But why did it seem so real?’ 

Mal walked down the steps and into a room covered top-to-bottom in books. ‘Carlos would love this’ Mal thought as she walked through the aisles. 

One aisle in particular stopped her in her tracks, there were no books in the aisle and there was a door at the very end. Curiosity took over and Mal ventured towards the door carefully, in case there was a troll or something behind the gold handled door. 

Mal reached out and opened the door, inside was nothing but a large dark room. But it was eerie and Mal felt chills run down her spine. 

A loud rumble caught Mal off guard, she looked up. On the ceiling was a large dragon with deep black scales and large green eyes, it looked right at Mal and let out a piercing roar.

A hand grabbed Mal from behind and pulled her out of the room and away from the door as the large creature ran after them. Lily closed the door quickly with a loud bang. Once the door was secured she turned around and glared at Mal.

“What were you doing?” Lily shouted in Mal’s face.

“I was wandering the castle and I found that room!” 

“Well don’t go in there!” Lily screeched.

“Why not?” Mal asked, “What was that? Who was that?” 

Lily paused, seemed unsure if she should say anything. “That was mom,” Lily told Mal.

“Wh-What happened to her?” Mal asked.

“A few weeks before you showed up, mom encountered a traveler on the outskirts of town,” Lily said, “I don’t know what they did but when she came home, she turned into a dragon without control, from then on every few days she would turn without control over her dragon form.”

Mal stayed silent as Lily dragged her back to the room they were in before. Not being able to control her dragon form? Mal never thought something like that could happen. Maleficent in Mal’s world may have hated her but at least she taught her about all magic related things, including transforming. 

It is said that not having control over your transformation is one of the most painful things to ever happen to a changer. Mal couldn’t imagine what Maleficent must be going through.


	13. A Hook's Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I have no excuse for myself

Hook’s POV

Killian Jones did not understand a single thing that was happening at the moment. In the span of 48 hours a young boy dropped into the ocean from the sky, claimed him to be his father, and ran off into the forest. 

Killian wondered why life had to throw things his way every weekend. 

Emma wanted to talk about what to do now that the boy was more likely not to hurt himself. Honestly, Killian did not know what to do, the only other child he took care of was taken to Neverland in his care. 

Killian took Harry into the captain’s quarters and let him sit on the bed. The boy still had a bloody shirt and coat, and Killian wanted to make sure it was treated before Harry did anything else. 

He grabbed a clean rag and something Emma called ‘peroxide’, Killian did not understand it, it hurt more than anything, but it disinfected the wounds according to Emma. 

“Take off your shirt and coat,” Killian told the boy, Harry hesitated for a second before complying. On the underside of his right arm there was a medium sized cut, it was not deep but it did not look pretty. 

Killian made his way to put the rag, he had put the peroxide onto the rag beforehand, but Harry flinched violently away. 

“It’s alright,” Killian told him, “this is going to disinfect it,” Harry looked like he did not believe it, but he leaned towards Killian either way. 

Immediately, when the peroxide touched his wound, Harry tensed and looking to be holding in a scream. Harry leaned forward, that was when Killian was able to see the boy’s back. Hundreds of cuts, small to large, decorated every inch of the boy’s back. Some looked very old, others looked like they were made only the other day.

Killian must have made a noise as Harry looked at him in confusion. “Who did this?” Killian asked, trying to keep his voice calm as not to scare the boy. 

Harry did not say anything, he only made a quick look at Killian's hook, Killian saw red. 

“Stay here,” Killian told him, before Harry could answer, Killian was out the door. Thankfully, Emma was still there on the deck where he saw her last. 

Emma gave a confused expression to Killian waving her over, but she complied and went with him into the captain’s quarters. 

Harry was still in the room, but he was looking around on the desk, he quickly dropped the scroll he was holding and went back on the bed. Emma raised a brow but said nothing.

“Harry,” Killian said, “could you stand and turn around of a second?” Harry looked between the two of them before complying to what Killian said. 

Emma gasped and held a hand to her mouth, Harry looked behind him, as if he was wondering if he had done something wrong. 

“It’s alright,” Killian told him, Harry turned back around and Emma stepped closer to get a better look at the scars. 

“We should get him to the hospital,” Emma told Killian, Harry turned all the way back around, confused.

“Why?” Harry asked, Emma and Killian shared a look before explaining. Harry became even more confused, “But i’ve always had them.”

“That does not mean that you should not get them looked at,” Killian explained, “also there are a few that do not seem old,” Harry looked down at his feet.

“Hey,” Emma tried, Harry did not look up, “We’re not mad you know, we just want to make sure that the new ones aren't infected.” Harry looked up at Emma and Killian, wondering if they are lying or not.

“Okay…” Harry said, Killian told him to put his shirt and coat back on and to meet them on the deck. 

When Harry showed himself on the deck, Killian reached out his hand, not hook, and lead the boy off the ship. They walked to Emma’s car and went on their way to the hospital, hoping Dr. Whale was able to see them without a wait. 

If Killian and Emma had been watching the streets of Storybrooke, then they would have seen five children being lead by Belle to her home. If they had been paying attention to Harry and not lost in their thoughts, then they would have seen his eyes shine with recognition.

‘Prince Ben?’


End file.
